


be in my heart

by goldflower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Other, Trans girl Hinata, cis girl kageyama, flops all of them, horrible attempts at wooing, this is like?????? i tried it's probably lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldflower/pseuds/goldflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata tries wooing Kageyama with flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	be in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh I'm so nervous this is my first fic for this fandom I'm!!!!! SO I have this headcanon that Hinata is a trans girl even though I see more about Hinata being a trans boy and, like, I'm not against it. I just, _you know,_ trans girl. I made Kageyama a cis girl in this just completely for plot reasons that I would explain here, but I'm not sure how some of you are on telling about parts of the fic here soooo I'll explain things at the end! I hope you guys enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes! Title taken from the song Flowers In Your Hair by The Lumineers

 

 

Hinata  feels herself shaking in her sneakers. She’s not sure exactly why she’s so terrified, it’s not like Kageyama  will just happen to _know_ why she’s giving her violets - which probably defeats the purpose a bit, but H inata is still going for it, sue her. Hinata’s just about to take a step forward, hand not holding the flowers tugging on the shorts she’s wearing and probably stretching them out oddly when she feels a firm hand grip her shoulder. She nearly dies.

"Oi, why do you have flowers?" Kageyama  asks, hair pulled up into a tight ponytail like always for practice. Her cheeks look a bit pink from the cool air that comes with autumn and that’s when Hinata finally feels the cold. She was too nervous that morning in anticipation for the not-so confession she was to be doing before practice that she had put on her practice clothes instead of her uniform and it was obviously a big mistake.

She shivers, hands reaching up to hold her arms in defence against the cold. Figures she didn’t even put on a jacket first as well, right? Hinata hears Kageyama click her tongue before wrapping an arm tightly around her body.

"Of course you didn’t even bring a jacket, dumbass," Kageyama says but there’s not much of a bite to it, just wraps her arm tighter around Hinata and leading her towards the club room. They all change in the same club room despite the offers of a separate, closed-off change room just for Hinata if she felt more comfortable with it. She told them that it was actually nicer if she changed with the rest of the team, made her feel just like one of the girls (they all told her she already is, but still accepted Hinata’s reasoning). 

Kageyama let’s go of her smaller body when they get inside, the room being nice and warm and heads to her locker right away. She ruffles inside of it, moving things around and Hinata slowly makes her way over to the taller girl, hands starting to sweat and feeling gross around the stems of the violets. Kageyama pulls out her practice sweater and places it on top of Hinata’s head before turning towards her bag and pulling out a white shirt. 

"Uh," Hinata starts when she pulls off the sweater, her hair no doubt standing up even more now, and watches a little dumbly as Kageyama starts pulling off her jacket and shirt. It’s when Hinata sees the bright orange of her sports bra that she blushes and looks away, hand extending out to present the flowers to Kageyama, who just looks at them before pulling her shirt on.

"What?" Kageyama says firmly, more like a statement than a question, and Hinata’s fingers start playing with Kageyama’s sweater in her hand.

"For you," she says, feels as her cheeks start to sting with how warm they’re getting and keeps looking at the lockers on her side. Her knees are moving back and forth, knobby sides of them catching against each other sometimes as they pass. About a solid minute passes and Hinata’s a bit worried someone’s going to walk in and see them exactly like this and start teasing the two girls about Hinata being rejected. Oh god, Hinata hopes she’s not going to be rejected. She feels nimble fingers brush against hers around the stem and then they’re being lifted off, flowers leaving her sweaty grip.

"Thanks," Kageyama says then and Hinata looks up, sees the slightest bit of a blush on her cheeks and she feels victorious. She’s able to keep her arms at her side though, instead of pumping up in the air in celebration like they so desperately want to. Hinata turns slightly then, plans on getting on her knee pads and heading into the gym when she feels a hand wrap around her bicep. "The sweater, don’t - that’s for the school day, since you’re an idiot and probably forgot to pack your uniform," Kageyama says while looking at Hinata’s thighs probably and Hinata blushes then because she’s right - Hinata didn’t pack her uniform.

She thanks Kageyama and quickly puts on her knee pads and runs down to the gym so the taller girl doesn’t see the burning of her cheeks.

-

Hinata stumbled upon a fun fact one day while searching online aimlessly that said that in the time between the 1910’s and 1950’s women would give violets to the women they’re trying to woo. Hinata had blushed slightly at the thought of it because it was cute, but also because she wasn’t exactly sure what wooing was and - after searching online for what it means - was thankful it _was_ actually just a cute little thing.

But then she was blushing for a whole other reason because she was picturing herself giving _K_ _ageyama _ violets and trying to _woo_ her and it was just so embarrassing to think about. That’s not to say that she didn’t like K ageyama, she very much did, like _so much,_ but it’s just - embarrassing, yeah.

That’s why she pulls at the scarf wrapped around her neck - her mom had put it on her that morning, saying it was going to be colder and Hinata had felt heat warm in her belly when she saw it was one of her mom’s old scarfs - to hide her blush the next morning before practice. She has another small bouquet of violets that she picked from her neighbours front yard - they seem to grow widely which Hinata is slightly jealous of - in her hand, this time a pair of white gloves keeping the sweat off them. 

Her legs are moving again like last time, fabric of her socks catching against each other and pulling them down ever so slightly. It took a bit of a fight from her dad with the school to allow her to wear the girl’s uniform, but thankfully they won and as she sees Kageyama’s figure appear around the corner, warmth fills her chest again. Before she even registers it, her feet are moving and she’s meeting Kageyama half way who’s pulling at her skirt as wind goes by. Hinata doesn’t and she thinks she sees a bit of a blush appear on Kageyama’s cheeks as her eyes watch more skin appear as Hinata’s skirt lifts up a bit.

"Mornin’," Kageyama mumbles, but Hinata’s thrusting the small bouquet of violets in her face and making her splutter. She’s stepping back a bit and Hinata squeezes her eyes shut.

"Please take these flowers!" Hinata shouts, a bit unnecessarily since Kageyama had taken them last time, and she hears Kageyama’s feet stutter against the pavement again. She peeks one eye open and sees Kageyama’s knees dipped inward slightly like she’s nervous and it’s the cutest thing Hinata’s ever seen. Her head lifts up to catch Kageyama’s reaction and she sees her with her hand covering her mouth and avoiding eye contact with Hinata.

"T-thanks," Kageyama says and takes the flowers again and Hinata positively gleams in the cold sunlight that comes with October. That’s when Kageyama finally looks at her and just seems to watch her and do nothing else, making Hinata feel a bit nervous under the taller girls gaze. It’s not cold, like it usually is - Kageyama’s face looking a bit _soft,_ maybe and she’s beautiful, H inata thinks. 

It’s when Hinata’s large smile deflates into a smaller, simpler one that Kageyama seems to get back to reality and clears her throat slightly before glaring at the red-head again and walking to the school again. They don’t have practice that morning, but Hinata still feels breathless and sweaty like she’s just got back from one.

-

A week passes and Hinata’s still been giving Kageyama violets every morning. Her neighbour yelled at her one time and she bowed in apology before explaining she’s trying to woo someone. Their eyes softened a bit and they had wished her luck, but Hinata feels like it was hallow because nothing’s come from it yet. 

Hinata’s been trying to woo Kageyama for a _week_ now and the black haired girl still hasn’t gotten it yet. How long does wooing usually take? Why isn’t K ageyama falling into her arms and kissing her entire face like she wants? It’s a bit frustrating because she _really_ wants to hold K ageyama’s hand, but she obviously can’t because Kageyama’s an idiot who doesn’t know when she’s so obviously being wooed.

It’s afternoon practice and she’s practicing receiving with Kageyama  when the black haired girl asks her to come over. Hinata misses that receive and just watches as Kageyama’s face shifts and starts yelling at her, but stops short when she sees the wide grin on the shorter girl’s face. Kageyama’s face falls a bit and her cheeks  colour so fast Hinata didn’t know it was possible for that to happen.

"It’s just - you haven’t been over for a while," Kageyama says with a shrug and she’s not looking at Hinata, but Hinata can’t find it in herself to care at the moment. She’s so excited because she thinks this is it - Kageyama finally got that she was being wooed by yours truly and she’s going to be kissing Hinata in her room to show that she definitely reciprocates her feelings. Or something like that.

"Of course I’ll  go over, stupid," Hinata says and she  _swears_ she sees K ageyama smile before turning to grab a different volley ball from the one they were using before that was abandoned on the floor by someone else. 

-

On their walk back from school towards Kageyama's  house, Hinata has a bit of a bounce in her step. She has a content smile on her lips despite them not talking about anything amusing - or at all, both girls rather spending the walk in peace in quiet. Hinata's just so happy about going over Kageyama's house and possibly getting a _confession_ after having perfectly wooed the taller girl into her arms that she can't help but skip a little when she walks. 

Her skirt bounces around her thighs as she does so, wind blowing it up a few times and each time that happens she catches Kageyama with a hand tightly holding her own and a glance Hinata's way. It fills Hinata's chest with a warmth that she can't explain and suddenly she's reaching out to hold Kageyama's hand.

Kageyama  jerks at first, hand almost slipping completely out of Hinata's grasp, but the red-head's fingers were holding tightly enough that she still has a grip on the tip's of Kageyama's  fingers. She looks up at the girl, sees her cheeks are a bright red as she slides her fingers back down into Hinata's hand. Hinata jumps a little as she walks, other hand nearly letting go of her bike as she does so.

"Don't be stupid, Hinata," Kageyama spits out, sends a glare the shorter teens way. "Hold onto your bike as well as my hand!" she finishes with and if it weren't for the darker shade of red spreading over Kageyama's nose before she dips it into her scarf Hinata would've thought she was actually angry. 

"Can't help it," Hinata mumbles, still watching the taller girl. "Too excited," all of that changes all of sudden when they arrive to the front of Kageyama's house. Her house is cute, she's been there enough times before to determine that it really was cute - inside and out. The only thing freaking her out right now and turning something awful in the pit of her stomach are  Kageyama's parents. They're right inside - well, Kageyama's mother is. She knows this, Kageyama's mother is home when she arrives from school and her dad is still off to work. It's burned into her memory this tiny bit of information for no real reason.

She steals back a bit, Kageyama  stopping in her tracks and glaring back at the Hinata before softening at the frightened look on her face. There's nothing wrong with her parents, H inata  reminds herself. It's just that - well. They only knew Hinata _before_ she had come out and like K ageyama said before, she hasn't been over in a while. She has no idea how they'll react.

"Your - your, um, oh god," Hinata starts trying to explain so the wrinkles that form on Kageyama's forehead out of worry will go away. But her stuttering probably isn't helping much. "Your parents they don't - ," suddenly Kageyama's face lights up in realization but then contorts back into a frown. It looks sad and it breaks Hinata's heart a little because, even though Kageyama wears a frown almost all the time, it doesn't seem like it actually fits the black haired girl's face.

"Don't worry, Hinata. I talked to them about it," Kageyama starts and Hinata's panic comes back full force. Oh god Kageyama outed her without her permission, what an ass! "Don't give me that look! I was - I didn't say it was _you_ specifically. I just asked them their views on the topic and they were very accepting," K ageyama says and her hands had found their way to Hinata's face during her little explanation, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into Hinata's soft cheeks.

"Wow, Kageyama I didn't know you _cared,_ " Kageyama punches Hinata on the arm, all soft feeling of the moment gone, but leaving a sweet after taste on her tongue. 

"I wasn't doing it only for you, dumbass!" she yells at Hinata and she bets Kageyama's mother is probably getting up to check on them now since she yelled loud enough to alert the whole neighbourhood. Hinata thinks they still have time to argue though. "I had to ask for - for, you know, _other_ reasons as well," K ageyama finishes with and she's not looking Hinata in the eyes anymore, but she's still bent down as if she's making eye contact and the hand still on Hinata's face is surprisingly warm despite the fact it was out in the cool weather the whole walk home. Hinata starts rubbing her gloved fingers against each other.

"Okay," Hinata says then and that's all that's needed before Kageyama is turning and walking inside. Hinata was right - Kageyama's mother had come to check on them and she smiles warmly at the woman who gives her a surprised look before shifting her gaze to Kageyama who's eyes are watching her feet as she walks.

"Hinata!" Kageyama's mother says in greeting and Hinata smiles even wider at her. "What a surprise," Hinata doesn't miss the double meaning of her words and she smiles sheepishly, a hand coming up to the back of her neck as she makes her way inside with the two girls. 

"Yeah, heh, sorry for intruding," Hinata says and can't help the embarrassed blush that creeps up her cheeks. She turns to the women after taking her shoes off who has walked into the kitchen to start preparing dinner, but before Hinata could say anything more, Kageyama is gripping her arm and pulling her off.

"We'll be in my room," Kageyama mumbles and Hinata wonders if her mother has amazing hearing to be able to hear her daughter talk any time of the day. It must've been really surprising when she heard Kageyama yell earlier then. 

When they get inside Kageyama's room, her heart lurches into her throat and threatens to spill all over the taller girl's bedroom floor. All along the windowsill are vases filled with Hinata's picked violets. She takes a deep breath in and thinks, this is it, Kageyama is _definitely_ going to confess. When H inata turns to the younger girl, she sees her glaring at her but the blush that she seems to wear all the time nowadays is still there and she thinks maybe she was wrong. Kageyama's going to kill Hinata with the violets.

She looks away though, eyes going towards her desk that she's standing next to, fingers playing with her desk chair and Hinata  breathes a sigh of relief. "Want me to - want me to do your make up?" Kageyama asks and Hinata's chest sets off in an array of fireworks. 

"S-sure," Hinata says, face heating up and feeling suddenly shy. She's not the best at makeup, only having tried actually picking it up this year, but barely having any time to practice. She has no clue how girls can put makeup on every morning and make it to school on time. It takes Hinata _forever_ to get it right. She sits down in the desk chair K ageyama held out for her and looks at the different kinds of brushes and products she has. 

It's actually a lot more than she expected Kageyama to have, the girl seeming to not wear makeup at all. She watches with wide, interested eyes as Kageyama reaches out and grabs a small tube-like container.

"How do you even manage to get bruises all over your face?" Kageyama asks as she tentatively applies concealer over Hinata's bruises and a few other spots before dabbing gently with her finger. Hinata tries glaring up at the other girl while also keeping as still as possible for her.

"Maybe if you would pay attention more and wouldn't miss and hit me in the face!" Hinata says sternly and Kageyama just looks at her a bit bored before going back to the makeup on her desk. She picks up a powder and uses a fluffy brush to apply it to Hinata's face.

"Maybe if you were where you were supposed to be," Kageyama says and trails off a bit making Hinata glare up with only one eye as she applies the powder on the other. Hinata let's out a sigh after a few minutes and just allows Kageyama to apply the makeup to her face. She can smell the violets from behind her on the windowsill and it sends a tingly feeling down her spine.

"Hey, Kageyama," Hinata starts as Kageyama's applying some mascara to her eyelashes. In this position, Hinata's able to see the concentrated look on the taller girls face, sees the way it softens in some bits and the space between her eyebrows wrinkles slightly. She looks beautiful, in Hinata's honest opinion. Kageyama let's out a hum for her to continue. "How come you kept the flowers?" Hinata sees the hesitation in Kageyama, sees the way she looks at the red-head with the slightest hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"Because you gave them to me, dumbass," Kageyama says and finishes applying mascara to Hinata's lower lash-line . She watches as Kageyama twists the top back onto the mascara tube and moves to pick up a blush and a different fluffy brush from before. Her chest aches oddly and in different spaces all over, makes her feel hallow a bit. She reaches out and touches Kageyama's hand.

"No," Hinata starts, breathes in deeply. "That's not what I meant," she knows Kageyama knows exactly what she means, they've been friends long enough to learn these sorts of things. K ageyama  looks away again, hand dropping that Hinata's not holding. Her cheeks slowly start getting darker, Hinata watches the way it starts in her cheeks and then spread outwards like a blooming flower. She's even more beautiful than Hinata could ever handle.

"Dumbass," Kageyama  mumbles, still not looking at Hinata. Hinata feels a smile start to twitch at her lips and feels her fingers tighten unconsciously around Kageyama's hand. "You know why I kept them," she finally says after a few beats of silence and, this time, Hinata does throw a fist up into the air, grin wide and plastered over her face.

"So I actually managed to woo you?" Hinata asks and Kageyama finally looks back at her with an incredulous look on her face.

"That was you trying to woo me? You're shit at wooing, Hinata," Kageyama says, eyes narrowing a bit, but Hinata doesn't miss the way her blush turns an even deeper red. 

"No I'm not! You totally fell for me, just admit it Kageyama!" Hinata shouts then, Kageyama's hand that's not in Hinata's shoots up to cover the shorter girl's mouth.

"Shut up!" Kageyama hisses out and Hinata tries her best not to snicker against her palm. It's warm against her mouth and she has to fight the urge to kiss it. That would be weird. Probably. She still wants to. Sorta. She purses her lips the slightest amount, barely at all, just enough to sort of kiss Kageyama's palm and her other hand moves to touch it. Kageyama's pulling away quickly then, though, and standing up straight making Hinata feel even shorter than she already is due to her still sitting in the desk chair. "I - I already f-fell for you d-dumbass," Kageyama says while looking at the flowers behind Hinata's head. The shorter girl shoots up and cheers. "What are you so happy for?" Kageyama shouts.

"Because then it's not one-sided!" Hinata says happily, smile spreading even wider and eyes closing with the force of it. Her whole body fills with a warmth she knows is caused by Kageyama and she reaches out until her fingers tangle in the hem of the black haired girl's shirt. When she opens her eyes, Kageyama is staring at her like she grew a second head and, with the turn of her head to both sides, she sees that she actually didn't. She looks behind herself then, tries to see what Kageyama's looking at like that. "What?" she finally asks after settling that it _must_ be her she's staring at weirdly.

"You - not one-sided?" Kageyama asks then and Hinata hits her on the arm.

"Idiot! Why do you think I gave you violets? Oh! Did you know that - ,"

"Women in the nineteen hundreds would give violets to the person they were trying to woo?" Kageyama finishes for Hinata and Hinata stares at her for a while before blushing deeply.

"Waaaah! You knew?" Hinata asks, hands coming up to cover her face. She feels cold fingers start pulling at her hands and allows them to be pulled down. Hinata's met with a smiling Kageyama and she has to stare for a few minutes to feel make sure she's not dreaming.

"I only knew since the second time," Kageyama says and her smile's still there, still just as wide and Hinata feels breathless. She tangles her fingers into Kageyama's shirt again and pulls down until their lips meet in a kiss and Hinata feels like every last breath in her lungs has left her body. It's short, but Hinata's favourite thing in the world.

"You are seriously the worst at wooing, Hinata," Kageyama says when they pull away, smile still there, but completely ruining the mood. Hinata  jumps back a bit and points, yelling that she still fell for it and Kageyama tells her the next time she should give her more than just flowers. Hinata's heart surges at the thought of a next time.

(Their first date is that weekend. Hinata brings chocolates, Kageyama brings a teddy bear holding a heart.)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I feel like everyone is just so fond of Hinata that's why the neighbour just allows her to take the flowers. Also she's just recently come out, that's why she's very happy about things like her mom giving her one of her old scarfs and just stuff like that. Both her parents are very accepting and doing everything they can to make sure Hinata's happy. She was also one of the managers of the girl's volleyball team before she came out and when she did they were like "now you can play with us!" and it made them all happy because, again, everyone is fond of Hinata. Kageyama's liked Hinata the whole time and it was confusing for a bit because she knew she liked girls and thought that was all (that's the _other_ thing she asked her mom about before she came out and her mom was accepting and knew she liked someone, but then figured out that it was Hinata when she came over - that's mostly why she was surprised more than Hinata being trans because when Kageyama would talk about her, she sounded so annoyed and like she didn't like her _at all_ but really Kags is just a flop that doesn't know how to talk about the person she likes) but then, like, Hinata, but then Hinata came out and she just sort of fell even more. Hinata's liked her for probably just as long. Also, about the makeup - I feel like growing up Kageyama's mother would teach her how to put on makeup just as a cute little bonding thing and she seemed interested so that's why her mom kept going with it and that's why Kageyama does Hinata's makeup because she's ~~experienced~~ and she practices a lot - when she's not practicing volleyball or thinking about Hinata, of course. Whew. Okay, I think that explained everything and I hope this didn't ruin anything or something ah! Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
